Do you feel it?
by cartoonnetworknerdchick
Summary: Angie and Dante have dance together and feelings arise. but can Dante and Angie be together with a revengeful Neat Nora in the picture? and can dante realize Angie loves him not Wyatt?
1. Chapter 1

**Do you feel it?**

**This story is a little more on the steamy side and is rated t for a reason. Pretty much going to switch povs between chapters. Dante doesn't want to go to dance class but he needs an elective, also neat Nora is going to be in it. Angie takes it because she wants to be boss at everything. Just a senerio of how they got together and may be rated m in later chapters. –cartoonnetworknerdchick**

I'm impulsive

I'm gross

I'm Dante,

And I'm screwed.

This all started when Barbra told me I needed an outlet, and skateboarding wasn't an elective. I walked into class looked at my schedule, scoffed because half of these classes I would most likely not be attending. Waltzing up Dante style to my…. Teacher, don't remember what class this is, I blankly stated.

"I have a blank period in my schedule."

This woman looks up from her papers at me, and takes the paper. "Looks like you need an elective, I'll just phone the office and you can get one right in." She smiles at me and hands me back the paper. Great I just shot my own foot. When the bell rings I jump out of my desk and rush out-side to the cafeteria. I laugh as Philbert slams into a wall, I give him a fist bump as he pulls himself off the floor. "Hey man!" he says wiping a bit of blood from his nose. I pull out a napkin from my pocket. "Thanks man!" "When ever bro! Hey have you seen Angie?" I blush at her name and turn away quickly adding. "And Wyatt and Lyle?" Philbert doesn't notice and casually adds. "Right over there." "Thanks remember no serious injuries when I'm not there to see it!" We laugh and fist bump again. As I strode away my mind quickly leaves Phil and onto Angie.

I got to stop thinking about that girl. No woman. I'm so attracted but I have no idea why. I mean yeah she's hot and beautiful but she's into Wyatt. Right? Angie's just so MEAN. I like mean, I like rude, I like…I like all those things but I just can't like Angie. But I just can't get her out of my head, so I crush on some one attainable. Neat Nora she's into dangerous guys not as beautiful as Angie but she works. I jump on my skateboard and ride over to Angie, Lyle and Wyatt. I do a flip over my board and land on the table. They laugh at me but I only see Angie. I slip off the table and fix my spot in between Wyatt and Angie. "Scoot over!" I say scolding Angie, she laughs and I quickly wrap my arm around her. Lately she's been strangely cool with me and how I hang onto people. "Hey Dante." I turn around and blush at Nora. "Hey!" I say like an idiot, it plays off my whole crush thing. I try to pull out from the table and get my foot caught, falling and landing on my face. Nora, Lyle, and Wyatt laugh at me, while Angie's surprisingly quiet. Hmmm. I ignore the thought and focus on convincing myself I like Nora. I laugh like myself and skip over to Nora. "Yeah?" I ask. "Do you want to walk with me?" "Sure. But are you sure you can handle all this?" I smile with my lady catching smile. Nora laughs and pulls on my arm. "Wow Dante your so…muscular." Nora smiles back at me, waiting for my response. But I'm busy thinking about Angie screaming over at Gus. "Dante?" "Oh Yeah it's something we Ontero's have." I quickly add and walk alongside her. "I heard you don't have an elective." Wow, is she some kind of stalker? "yeah why?" I ask turning my head. "Do you want to take dance with me?" Wait, hold up DANCE? No way. But I respond without thinking.

"Sure baby."

Well, this could be like that dance movie I saw with Angie.

I sit in the office for some, thing other than some illegal thing I did. I run my tongue over my braces and hum. Tapping my foot I earn a good glare from the secretary. Oh is that candy? I lunge out of my chair when Angie's hand claps around my wrist. "No candy Dante that's for her daughter." I flip my bangs out of my eye and smile at her straitening my back out standing at full height. I'm a few inches taller than her, I fight back fireworks from her touch. I can see she can't resist my womanizing smile. "Why are you in the office?" I ask wrapping my hand around her other wrist, pinning us against each other. "I help out sometimes." Angie responds and blushes at our closeness. "How often?" I whisper in her ear. Angie shivers and pulls away. "Why so I can help you get out of trouble?" we laugh and pull away from each other. "You're a freak Dante." Angie insults me, but not maliciously just friendly. "You're the queen of rude land." I respond and we both laugh at my comeback. "One piece." Angie says smiling. "Two?" I say holding up 3 fingers. "Fine but that's it." We lock eyes blush and look away.

About three minute later I waltz out of the office with my new schedule. The day passes uneventfully and soon 6th hour rolls around, I throw on the white tee shirt and sweat pants dance requires and walk into the room. About ten other guys have the same expression as I do at the ten girls of the room.

Wow. That's all I can say.

All of these girls are wearing skin tight shirts with black shorts. Have I died and gone to heaven? My eyes glance over Nora and I'm some what impressed. Nora has no body what so ever but a nice a-

Angie? My mouth drops to the ground.

She looks like sex.

**i'm going to hurry up and write the next chapter because i have time but warning there is dirty dancing so caution bros. lots of love plz review -cartoonnetworknerdchick**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go chapter two. I love this pairing and will go down with this ship. *looks off into sunset and fixes captain hat* DANIGE FOREVER. Lol-cartoonnetworknerdchick**

I gulp and push down the impulse to eat Angie's face. Natalie scoffs at my expression. "Falling for that cow Dante?" her lisp is so annoying. I can see why her and Angie are neck to neck. "She not the cow here, you are." I shoot back at Natalie. "Where's the teacher?" an Indian girl named Zanfran asks.

"You're looking at her." Angie smiles with that man killing smile. Angie the teacher? Whoa? She looks into the mirror and fixes her t-shirt. "So what kind of dancing do you guys want to do?" Some guys snicker and laugh one of them even comments. "Anything with you sexual." They laugh and I have the sudden urge to kick his ass. Angie just laughs tossing her hair into a ponytail and waltz over to the cd player.

"What about dirty dancing?"

Every one especially me gasps at Angie. "Aw come on boys this is the one time I get to be in charge of the class." Angie smiles at the boys laughing at their appalled expressions. "uh, ok…" one of the guys say uncertain. "Hey Dante, your good at sensual dancing." She stresses the word sensual. I swallow hard pushing down the feeling in my stomach. I step forward and can see Nora's eyes mentally boring into Angie. "Everyone get a partner." She orders everyone pairs up and she presses a button on the remote, immediately Latina music pops out of the speakers.

_Me not working hard? Yeah, right, picture that with a Kodak Or better yet, go to Times Square Take a picture of me with a Kodak_

"Always look in their eyes." Angie screams out locking chocolate eyes with mine. At first things are a little awkward but people feel into the trance pretty quickly. I felt as if I wasn't Dante I was some normal guy dancing with a hot girl. But it wasn't any hot girl it was Angie, I feel under a trance as the music belted out.

_Forget what they say_

_All my cares, they play Nothing is enough 'Til I've had enough_

_(Let's do it tonight)I want you tonight_

_I want you to stay I want you tonight_

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Take advantage of tonight_

Angie danced her body against me fireworks bursting between us, she slides down and jumps back up, we have barely any room to breathe as we dance off each other. Our bodies feeling as one we look like we choreographed it, I can tell everyone's staring at us but I can't see anyone but her.

_'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princes_

_But tonight, I can make you my queen_

_And make love to you endless_

_It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' _

_Money Keep flowin', hustlers move beside us So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan_

She raises her hands above her head, she holds nothing back like theirs no one else in the room as we dance. Angie rocks her hips with mine and laughs as I blush. "You guys catch on quickly." She announces to the class. It's like she doesn't even notice I'm Dante and she's Angie, fire and ice, smart and dumb, fierce and well were both that one.

_Put it on my lap, baby_

_I make you feel right, baby_

_Can't promise tomorrow But I'll promise tonight_

_Excuse me but I might drink a little more than I should tonight_

_And I might take you home with me if I could tonight_

_And baby, I'ma make you feel so good tonight_

_'Cause we might not get tomorrow_

_Tonight I will love, love you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight_

_Forget what they say All my cares, they play Nothing is enough'Til I've had enough_

_(Let's do it tonight)I want you tonight I want you to stay I want you tonight_

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight_

_Reach for the stars And if you don't grab them, at least you're on top of the world Think about it 'Cause if you slip, I'm gonna fall on top of your girl_

_When I'm involved, it goes deeper than them aces Baby, baby, and it ain't no secret_

_My family is from Cuba, but I'm an American Idol_

_Gettin' money like Seacrest_

_Put it on my light, baby_

_I make you feel right, baby_

_Can't promise tomorrow But I'll promise tonight_

_Excuse me but I might drink a little more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight_

_And baby, I'ma make you feel so good tonight 'Cause we might not get tomorrow_

_Tonight I will love, love you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight_

"Angie." I pant between grinding. "uh…" "What?" "Nevermind." She shrugs and continues to dance and the trance continues. Our eye's never breaking contact.

_Forget what they say All my cares, they play Nothing is enough 'Til I've had enough_

_(Let's do it tonight)I want you tonight I want you to stay I want you tonight_

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight_

_Excuse me but I might drink a little more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And baby, I'ma make you feel so good tonight' Cause we might not get tomorrow_

Angie and me stop dancing laughing and step away from each other. But I really just want more time to pull her back close to me.

"Angie that was amazing."

"What?" "The dancing."

"oh." I feel a little crushed from her response but she smiles warmly and grabs her bag.

I turn to the jealous eyes of Nora.

"Time to go Dante." Nora spats possessively.

Food for thought….defiantly. I could really go for a hot dog.


End file.
